


Raise Your Glass

by noratable (noiitamina)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Great Friend Allura, Confessions, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Lots of drinking, M/M, Pidge is a Great Friend, Sheithlentines, Sheithlentines 2017, Side Hance, Valentine's Day, Weddings, bartender Shiro, drunk keith, they bully Keith about his new crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiitamina/pseuds/noratable
Summary: Keith isn't sure what bug went around and bit everyone he knew his age that compelled them to get married, but being forced to go to each wedding with his friends had its benefits. Like the free food...free drinks...and the cute bartender that happened to get booked for each reception. If the guy was always attending the wedding bars it has to be a sign from the universe that it's meant to be, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this fic is kinda late, but my valentine for the sheith exchange was Bel! (aka particlebarrier on twitter!) They asked for a bartender au, with confessions, hurt/comfort, and kissing in the rain. I did my best to put it all in here for you! I also thank my friend Micah and another friend of mine at keith-shiro.tumblr for being able to beta for me!

Keith was polite enough to wait until the speeches were finished to slip away from the table he and his friends were seated at, to the only place he considered a safe haven at the party.

 

The bar.

 

No one else had gotten up to go to the bar just yet, instead downing the flutes of champagne that were being served or going to the ballroom floor. His friends could come and rib him later for his choices but right now he didn't have an obligation to be here. He _would've_ left if they didn't force him to carpool in Allura's truck, crammed in between Lance and the side of the car.

 

The dance music was steadily getting louder as the wedding-goers finished their food and officially started the celebration, when Keith finally got over, choosing the stool furthest from the the other seats. The bartender's back was turned to him, slightly hunched over as they swiped at the counters with a damp cloth.

 

“What’s the strongest drink you have?”

 

Their hand stopped moving, and they turned their head towards him slightly to show they heard the question.  “Depends, how drunk do you want to get? I can’t give you too much if you don’t have a ride home.”

 

Keith grunted. “Trust me, I wouldn’t be here to drink myself stupid if I could leave right now.”

 

The bartender turned around completely with a stifled laugh, and seeing him made Keith’s brain screech to a halt faster than he usually would’ve liked.

 

The guy was _big_ ; he wasn’t the type of person you would see behind a bar. More like the one running the entire place. His vest did little to hold his chest, and even Keith could see the slight strain the buttons on his shirt were put under every time he moved.

 

The sides of his head were shaved, save for the top and a tuft of white hair that hung in front of his forehead, almost pointing directly to the scar bridging across his nose. It was an unusual look; probably one with an interesting story behind it.

 

The guy hummed in thought. “I might have a drink in mind I can make for you…”

 

Common sense must’ve slapped him upside the head, telling him to get a hold of himself. The guy was a goddamn bartender, so what if he looked like he could be a model for the front cover of a swimsuit magazine?

 

“Keith. And you are…”

 

“Shiro is fine.” Shiro proceeded to roll up his sleeves, and Keith could swear he heard the shirt threaten to rip. He moved about with expertise, grabbing glasses without sparing them a second glance, movements fluid and showy.

 

_‘Almost like a little performance.’_ Keith didn’t mind watching the show.

 

It was no time at all before Shiro placed a tall glass of champagne in front of him, the drink cloudier than usual. Keith picked it up before it could stop swirling around inside, raising it to his nose for a sniff,hen giving Shiro a look of disappointment. “You still don’t think I should drink too much? I’m hurt.”

 

He didn’t let Shiro say anything more as he tipped the glass back and drank it all in one go, the alcohol burning more than he expected. It was the look the bartender gave him after he put the glass down that had him confused: a look of pity?

 

“Well, as impressive as that was, I still need to tell you what I made. It’s called Death in the Afternoon.”

“And why is that?”

 

Keith soon found out why.

 

It was like the hangover didn’t want to wait until morning and decided to hit him on his first drink. It was like the burning in his throat got into his head, and everything was amplified. And it hurt like hell.

 

“It’s a cocktail of absinthe and champagne; usually drunk _slowly_.”

 

Despite the burn and newfound pain (it was worse than whiskey) there was a fresh, herbal taste behind it. If the rush of pain wasn’t so bad he might say the drink was good.

 

Keith groaned as he pushed the balls of his palms into his eye sockets, willing the pain away until he heard another glass placed in front of him. The water inside was crystal clear, ice twirling lazily in circles. The champagne glass was gone, and Shiro was back by his small sink.

 

“I’m gonna give you a bit of time to readjust yourself after having that. Then _maybe_ I’ll give you something else to try - just not as strong,” Shiro said over his shoulder.

 

There was a lull in the conversation as Keith sipped at his water. The music was loud but not overbearing, and the bride and groom started their wedding traditions on the open floor a distance away.

 

“So, how are you related to the bride and groom?” Shiro suddenly asked.

 

“Hm? High school classmates. But only through Facebook; I don’t really know them personally, but they invited me anyway. Some jackass I have to call my friend made me dress up and actually come.”

 

“I’m guessing you don’t like weddings very much?” Shiro finally finished and came over to stand near him, leaning on the counter with his arms leisurely crossed over his chest.

 

“Not at all. I’m only here cause I don’t have to foot any bill.” He paused for a second. “The bride and groom pay for the bar, right?”

 

Shiro guffawed, before sucking in his breath to stop the laugh. “Yes, they pay for everything. But I’ll still cut you off if you get too expensive.”

 

Keith made a noncommittal grunt, almost tempted to throw the rest of his water on the worker. The rest of their talk was quite casual; he did order another drink but completely forgot to ask for refills, the glass sitting empty next to his hand.

 

Other guests drifted to the bar, but Shiro still gave him the most attention. He actively talked with Keith, but when there wasn’t anything to say, they just looked on at the party together. Eventually Keith retreated into his own thoughts, eyes wandering to Shiro’s back and running his gaze all over.

 

It was the hand that came down on his shoulder that snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“Keith! I’m so glad I could find you. We’re leaving, Allura found someone to go home with and handed off the keys to me.”

 

“No, she didn’t, she gave them to me.” Hunk appeared behind Lance, usually the damage control if anything were to happen. “I, for one, would like to get home _alive_.”

 

Lance could tell Keith was startled out of his thoughts, and only he could put two and two together before a smile started to grow on his face. “Keith,” he started in a sickly sweet voice. “Did you find something interesting you wanna tell us about?”

 

“No. Now get off me, Lance.” Keith shook his shoulders to dislodge Lance’s hands, slowly getting frustrated and wanting to leave before Lance did something.

 

Sadly, the universe didn’t have the same plan, as Shiro turned around to see them there. “Are these your friends, Keith?”

 

_“Yeah,_ some of them. This is L-”

 

“The name’s Lance.” He finally took his hands off Keith’s shoulders to strike a pose that had both Hunk and Keith sighing tiredly.

 

Hunk reached his own hand out for Shiro to shake. “I’m Hunk, please ignore him. So, was Keith here the whole time?”

 

“Yep, he’s quite nice to talk to. Good company for a long night like this; I appreciated it.” Shiro turned to look at Keith for the last statement, but he could’ve eaten his own hand in that moment. He was ready to sprint to the door but it would’ve only given Lance more ammo to share with Pidge later.

 

“ _Really!_ Well, we’re sorry we’re taking him, but we have to get going. Is there any way Keith can contact you?”

 

Shiro smiled a little, pulling a card from inside his vest to put in Keith’s hand. “It has my information on it. I mean, if you need a bartender for another party or something.” Shiro turned from Keith to talk to Lance and Hunk, leaving him as still as a stone. “I can give you guys one if you want?”

 

After a final goodbye from each of them, Keith stiffly made his way to the door. The card Shiro handed him was tightly gripped in his hand, and stayed there the entire ride home. So what if his heart was pounding with the denial of a crush? That was probably the first and last time he’d ever see Shiro.

* * *

 

The glass in Keith’s hand tilted dangerously as his arm swayed, his elbow resting on the counter. The whiskey inside sloshed around, threatening to spill on the clean bar, a few drops flying free and dangerously close to the sleeve of Keith’s nice suit.

 

Keith didn’t notice his lurching until an unfamiliar hand came to rest in the crook of his arm. The foreign hand moved up his forearm, until the fingers curled around his drinking glass. It was only after the belated realization he couldn’t move the drink did he look up into Shiro’s gray eyes, shining with their own hidden mirth. Probably because of Keith’s predicament.

 

“I think I’m gonna have to cut you off this time,” Shiro chuckled quietly. Keith’s attention was on the drink still, but shifted to Shiro’s hand as the bartender pulled the latest glass out of his hand. As the glass got further away, Keith’s hand followed longingly.

 

“I wasn’t finished with that yet, he slurred with a whine.

 

“I’ll have it for you to drink later, promise.” As if to prove he was telling the truth, Shiro put his drink on a ledge where Keith could still see it- which only proved pointless as the drunk’s attention wandered over the rest of the party.

 

“Keith,” when calling his name, Shiro snapped his fingers to try again for a response

 

He finally turned to face the bartender, cheeks a dark red under the mood lights of the venue. “Shiro...you’re such a good guy, y’know?” Keith hiccupped and giggled after saying this, acting completely out of character, ten proceeded to lean forward and almost knock his head against the marble countertop.

 

Keith was taking whatever Shiro could give him and knocking his head back to drain it. (It was only luck that it wasn’t anything as strong as that first drink Keith ever got from him). It was only until Shiro was sure he wasn’t sober anymore that Keith lowered himself to lay on the bar.

 

Other people who came to drink and were just as drunk as Keith had already been hauled off by friends and family. Most of the tables were already cleared of guests while a few were giving their final best wishes to the newly wedded.

 

Keith had started to tug on Shiro’s sleeve, his head still resting on his other arm and eyes at half-mast.

 

“Hey, Shiro, what happened to your arm…? You never _ever_ told me about your arm before…” he mumbled quietly. Once Shiro got close enough Keith ran his fingers down the prosthetic, bringing his flesh fingers to link with the fake ones.

 

Shiro wasn’t even sure Keith would remember him saying anything, but he still hoped Keith wouldn’t remember his growing blush. He closed his fingers over Keith’s, glad no one could see the moment.

 

“I lost it in an accident when I was younger.”

 

Keith had straightened up slightly, paying attention to the words leaving his mouth.Talking about his scars at this point in his life didn’t mean anything to Shiro, only that he said to others he lost it. Never details.

 

He still couldn’t figure out what made him tell Keith of all people. However, his next actions threw Shiro for a loop. Keith brought the artificial hand up to his mouth, looking down at the fist before bringing his dark eyes to meet Shiro’s gray ones.

 

“I’ll tell you something too, Shiro.” Keith mumbled the words into his knuckles, his voice fading away at the end.

 

Shiro would’ve yanked his hand away, but they lingered like that until a new voice pierced the air.

 

“Keith! I figured you were over here. Lance and Hunk already left and...what’re you doing?”

 

The person who came over was short, shorter than Keith, wearing a sharp suit with a bright green tie as an accent. Round glasses framed brown eyes, looking quite confused at Keith’s current actions. Wild, choppy short hair framed their face but rarely moved as they turned their head between him and Keith. Something must’ve clicked, because they had a familiar mischievous smile.

 

Tapping Keith on the shoulder, he snapped out of what he was doing and whirled around to face the newcomer. “Pidge! Where were you?”

 

“Looking for your stupid, drunk ass. Come on, the party’s winding down. Since you drove I guess I’ll be crashing at your place; can’t take your car with me.”

 

Taking one of his arms around their shoulder, they pulled the rest of Keith’s body along. The hand holding Shiro’s let go loosely to fall onto the counter and then drop to his side..

 

Pidge started to turn away before turning back to face Shiro. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him, he can be a bit...off when he’s drunk.”

 

As if to accentuate the point, Keith went limp and Pidge grunted under the added weight.

 

“It’s fine, he’s pleasant to be around. Do you want any help, or…”

 

“No, I’m good, this is nothing new.” Pidge shifted their balance, mumbling, “What’s new is this affectionate drunk side.” They turned around to start their walk again, but gave Shiro a snarky grin. _“_ You’re _Shiro,_ aren’t you?”

 

“Uh, yes?” He wasn’t sure why they were asking, but it must’ve meant something from how their smile grew across their face. It only grew more impish as the seconds ticked by.

 

_“You’re_ the one Keith has been talking about. He’s told me a _lot_ about you; sucks for him that he thought he could-”

 

Before they could continue, Keith must’ve sobered up just enough to clap a hand over Pidge’s mouth, making them grunt in disgust before prying it off their face.

 

“You’re _nasty_ . You _know_ you reek of alcohol, why did I have to get your sweaty hand smell in my mouth?”

 

Keith wiped his hand down the front of Pidge’s jacket in a form of revenge. “You’re nasty for licking it.”

 

They paused as Keith realized Shiro was still in front of him, before his face reddened even darker than his alcohol flush. “Uh...sorry if I acted weird…” Keith stopped for a second, then dragged Pidge along protesting behind him. “See you sometime!”

 

Now Shiro wouldn’t say that was the strangest thing to happen to him while working. Falling for a guest at a wedding was _definitely_ a bit weird. Wanting to hear their secrets was even more unusual, but Keith left him with more questions than answers. Looking down at his prosthetic, he opened and closed the fingers.

 

He did wish it was his real hand that touched Keith’s lips though.

* * *

 

It was Allura’s turn to get married this time. Nyma proposed to her several months ago, and the final wedding preparations were being wrapped up, dress shopping being one of the last things to do after Allura had put it off for so long.

 

Coran and her father had their excuse to not come, but they must’ve had the right idea. Sitting there in the boutique, Keith was sure he never wanted to go through something like this again.

 

“I fucking hate this and I never want to go through something like this again.”

 

Lance was sitting on one side of him and Pidge on the other. The white-patterned couch was hard beneath him, leaving him sore and irritated; it definitely was the worst thing to have to sit on while dress shopping, unless the goal was to get the person irritable beyond belief.

 

Hunk sat on the other side of Lance and seemed to think, looking tired and ready to drop off at any moment.

 

Lance - who was still quite awake - elbowed Keith jokingly, but the jab below the ribs still hurt. “Oh, mullet head, she’s the first out of all of us. _This is only the beginning_. Before you know it it’ll be me and Hunk’s wedding, Pidge’s wedding, and your-”

 

“I’m not getting married,” Pidge interrupted. “Why would I? It seems like a burden and too much work to me.” They tinkered with an old phone, the insides spread out across a small handkerchief on the floor. Keith wished he had something to occupy himself as well; sitting here waiting for Allura to return only made his irritation grow. But he guesses this is what happens when Allura had a bunch of weirdos for friends.

 

“Okay Pidge, but I can get where you’re coming from.” Lance sat back with his legs crossed, and leaned an arm onto Hunk’s back. “I personally haven’t decided on a dress or a suit for my wedding yet. But you guys can bet your ass there’s gonna be blue in the color scheme.” Lance smiled to himself thinking of the dream wedding.

 

“Hey Keith, maybe you can be Best Man? I’ll get to hear you talk about how great me and my spouse are.” Lance’s smile grew playfully, entertaining the thought of Keith standing in front of a party to declare all his current achievements.

 

“I’d rather bite my tongue.” Keith deadpanned. “Get one of your family members to do it, I’m sure seeing a sibling or cousin talk about you is better for morals.”

 

Lance pursed his lips at Keith’s answer, but didn’t bother again with it. It did get Keith thinking, however, about another number of things. Everyone else his age was getting married. Or finding someone at least. At least Pidge wasn’t as eager as they were to get hitched; he enjoyed hanging out with them the most anyway.

 

Marriage was supposed to be to the benefit of both parties. Relationships in general; however Keith can’t help but think that asking for someone to always be there for him was...selfish. He didn’t want to come off as too clingy and end up losing the person anyway.

 

Keith will never tell the others, but he fears the day that they start to grow apart. He’s already been alone for most of his life; he can’t relate to others complaining about their parents asking about marriage and grandchildren. All he has is himself and his few belongings.

 

Before Keith could delve deeper into his thoughts, Allura was walking proudly in from a changing room. The employee trudging behind with their arms piled in dresses.

 

“Okay, I tried on a few already in the changing room but I wanted to ask for your guys’ opinions on this one.” Allura proceeded to twirl in several circles, looking at her backside several times in the wall-to-ceiling mirror behind her.

 

“I think it’s great.” Lance quickly replied. Pidge and Keith quickly voiced their agreement, hoping against hope this was the last dress. Keith was sure the employee was wishing the same thing.

 

However, it was at that time Hunk stirred from his sleep, seeing Allura standing in front of them with the fog of sleep still in his eyes. After a few more seconds, he made a pondering noise as he scanned the dress with a sharp eye. “I don’t know...I’d look for something less eggshell-white. Less lace too, the smooth silk A-line look would be good for you.”

 

It was like a new fire was lit inside Allura once she heard the given advice. “Really? Okay, I’ll be back in a bit!” Picking up the skirts of the rejected dress, she jogged out of their sight in seconds. Once they were sure she was out of earshot Lance, Pidge, and Keith let out exasperated groans.

 

“Good job Hunk.”

 

“What? What did I do?”

* * *

 

Months after going to several more weddings, Lance had finally gotten his dream wedding. Now only Keith and Pidge remained of the group as single. If it weren’t for the sign, Keith was sure he would’ve mistaken the reception for some Sweet-16 birthday party.

 

_‘He isn’t here this time.’_

 

It was disappointing to be halfway to the bar to find out Shiro wasn’t manning the station. Instead it was some other hulking guy, hair a wild mess and a scar crossing over his right eye. Keith fished inside his jacket pocket for his wallet, pulling it out and the card Shiro had given him.

 

He went to stand at the bar, leaning forward enough to get the bartender’s attention. “Can I get you something?” He grunted.

 

Keith slid the card forward on the counter, and guy leaned over to peer at the name on it. “I was wondering if you know this guy?”  He paused in his polishing of the glass, placing it next to others with a solid clink _._

 

“Yeah, I know his name is Shiro,” Keith knows he can’t punch waitstaff -especially at Lance’s wedding, of all things- but he sucked a breath in between his teeth before elaborating. “I just wanted to know if he’s a coworker of yours.”

 

“He is, but I don’t have any business knowing his schedule. Knowing him though, he’s either working another wedding or he has the night off. Can’t tell you much other than that.”

 

It was slightly disappointing to hear, but also to be expected. If he really thought about it, he felt a bit embarrassed to be asking about Shiro like this. Jamming the card into a pocket, he mumbled a quick thanks before steering himself back to the table they were seated at.

 

_‘He’s good at what he does, handsome, and too polite for what he has to deal with.’_

 

There were slices of blueberry and vanilla creme cake all around the table in various states; his own plate was completely empty. “Screw you, Pidge.” Keith said with a slight frown, before reaching for her own untouched slice to claim as his and sitting down in his seat.

 

“Now this is quite the interesting sight.”

 

Allura brushed down the back of her sea-blue dress before sitting down opposite him at the round table. Everyone else had already left to get more food or dance, even Pidge was with Matt on the dance floor, moving with their own jerky movements.

 

“What’s interesting? Lance wearing a completely blue suit?” Keith replied pointedly, knowing what she was getting at.

 

She gave him a look, then turned to see said groom dancing with his new husband, Hunk twirling Lance around expertly. “That’s just Lance being Lance and you know it. What’s interesting is that you came back to grace us with your presence...while sober this time too.”

 

He glared, holding his stare as he reached for his flute of champagne spitefully. “Not for long.”

 

“Is it because Shiro isn’t the bartender for this party?”

 

Keith was already reaching over for swipe Pidge’s glass, but his hand stayed frozen in midair. “And what makes you think that just because he isn’t here I decided to come back to the table?”

 

“It doesn’t take a lot to notice that you’re crushing. We’ve all known for weeks.” Allura spoke nonchalantly, but he could tell she was enjoying this.

 

_“Weeks?”_

 

Allura turned to face him completely, taking her own fork to cut into the spongy cake, and absentmindedly waving the piece around on her utensil. Her gold band wedding ring bounced light off it with a light blue shine.

 

“Literally _every_ wedding we’ve been invited to together that had him at the bar, you’d get over there as soon as the Best Man started to sit down from his speech. Next time we see you, you’re either passed out or blind drunk and we chaperone you home.”

 

Allura stopped to pick up her drink, but spoke again into the cup, “I’m surprised you haven’t died from alcohol poisoning considering how much of a lightweight you are.”

 

“Look, it wasn’t all about him,” Keith paused to take a drink again. “And I’m not a lightweight.”

 

Within the sudden pause in conversation the music changed from an energetic pop song to a slow dance, the lighting getting brighter with rosy pinks and reds. The change brought Pidge and Matt back to their seats, slowing down their walk at the sight of Keith sitting at the table.

 

“Hey,” Pidge drawled out with a growing smile, before seeing her empty glass and half-finished cake. “Fuck you. Anyway, why aren’t you drinking yourself stupid at the bar this time? Shiro not there?”

 

“ _It’s not that.”_ Were they going to keep doing that? Was it that obvious? Keith stabbed his fork into the slice of cake, before making sure to get a bigger dollop of icing with it and shoving it in his mouth.

 

“Pidge, don’t bother, he won’t even admit to _himself_ that’s the entire reason why he’s sitting here tonight. I’ve already told him we’ve known for a while.”  

 

Swallowing the rest of the food down without chewing, Keith thought about replying. But there wasn’t any winning with these two when they teamed up; anything he said would probably just be adding gasoline to the fire.

 

So he sat and finished off the rest of the cake. Pidge and Allura, realizing that he wouldn’t talk anymore, started their own conversation along with Matt until the couples’ dance was over. However as soon as they had gotten up to leave the last person he wanted to see arrived.

 

“Holy shit! Hunk, is that who I think it is?”

 

“Go away, Lance,” Keith was starting to get bitter, and it was showing.

 

“You’re telling _me_ to go away, _at my own wedding?”_ Lance put a hand to his chest to mock hurt, even leaning back for Hunk to grab him by the arms. He knew he was grating on Keith’s nerves, but after several years Lance wasn’t going to stop now.

 

“Y’know, I did try to get Shiro for the bar. But _damn_ I didn’t know how it would’ve affected you if I didn’t.”

 

_“Lance.”_ The music was starting to give him a headache, and Lance with his poking wasn’t going to have this end well. Allura was still sitting in her seat, before looking down at her phone and glancing back up at Lance. “Please, Lance, let’s not start anything here. I’m sure Hunk doesn’t want the night ending with you two fighting. It also looks like your family wants to talk with you more.”

 

Lance did turn to look, seeing his mom and grandmother giving pointed looks, obviously showing that if he wasn’t going to get over there, they would come to him. His mom _was_ the type to overshare and there wasn’t a better time time than now to show off pictures.

 

“C’mon, Hunk, they probably want to thank and gush over you more.” Lance started to turn and tug Hunk along with him, hands clasped together between them. Hunk was following along right behind him, but spoke quickly to Keith.

 

“Don’t be so down about it, Keith. I’m sure you’ll see him again.”

 

Keith was certain he was going to say more, but Lance had already pulled him away. He thought about it some more, and figured that Hunk was the best person to listen to at that moment. However, he pulled over the next waitress to walk by and asked for a refill.

 

The longer the party went on the more drunk he got. There was a couples’ dance each hour and four songs had already passed. The next one to come was probably the last of the night. Allura cut him off a while ago, so here he sat nursing a pulsing headache. It could’ve been worse, but thankfully those with children had taken their leave of the reception.

 

Keith could tell Allura was watching him through the decoration in the middle of the table. He pushed his hands into his temples for the tenth time that hour, before she finally said something. “Keith, you should probably step out for a bit. The pain can go away with the fresh air and it’s not like your morning will get any better with the hangover.”

 

Knowing she was probably right but not one to admit it, he shoved his chair out and proceeded to get to an exit in the tent. Keith slid himself through the chairs and few groups of guests left, then opened the tent flap to cool night air.

 

Lance and Hunk chose a garden for the venue and the wedding, but with no pavilion currently built, a tent was the next best thing. The windy night did a good job muffling the sounds of the party; the music already felt like miles away.

 

The air smelled strongly of rain, leaves leaden with water and a few single drops promising more on the way. Keith stood on the step for a few moments longer, breathing in and out lowly, then took a step into the wet grass. A few more steps took him to the gaping entrance of the maze next to the tent.

 

It was the crunching of someone else’s steps on gravel path that got his attention.

 

“Keith?”

 

Keith could only turn around to see who said his name, not trusting himself to call out who he thought it was. He kept his fists closed at his sides and resisted the urge to jam them into his pockets when he saw Shiro’s familiar face.

 

Shiro looked just as nervous as Keith felt, the bartender not sure what to say after calling out Keith’s name. An umbrella alternated in Shiro’s hands, waiting to be used if it started to rain again. It was only after a few long seconds that Shiro spoke again.

 

“Um, sorry I’m late?”

 

Keith was puzzled with the apology. “What do you mean? The other bartender inside said you were off tonight. Or working another wedding.”

Shiro paused again, then continued with his stride up to the other man, stopping far enough away that he wasn’t towering over Keith. “I was invited to the wedding as a guest this time. I’m glad I didn’t have to go inside and search for you.” He smiled while saying this; while Keith realized everything was starting to piece itself together.

 

_‘They set this all up.’_ As much as he would’ve liked to go on a manhunt for his friends and ask them _what the hell_ they were planning, Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, bringing Keith out of his thoughts.

 

“Would it be okay if we stay out here?” Shiro asked gently.

 

Keith froze for a second before moving again. "Y-yeah, I was actually going to go for a walk in here." He gestured to the maze entrance with a slight nod of the head. Shiro followed after him, close enough that his hand could brush Keith's. There wasn't any talking in between them, but the air was so thick Keith was sure he could take a knife through it. He wondered if it was just him imagining it.

 

The silence drew out until Shiro tried making small talk that eventually fell flat. It was only a few minutes later that they reached the heart of the maze. The exit they came out of seemed to be the only one, every other side in the center a 3 meter high wall of underbrush.

 

"Do you...remember what path we took?" Shiro looked flustered asking the question, realizing that they were wandering aimlessly through the labyrinth the entire time.

 

Keith stopped to look at Shiro, staring until they both started to laugh at the new situation. "Oh my god, I can't believe this." There was a bench right in the middle of a patio, no overhang to hide the cloudy sky, waiting to dump its rain on them. Walking over together, they both sat down with exhaustion that wasn't there before.

 

"Is there someone we can call for help? Despite how embarrassing it might be, I don't think we'll find our way out before the party ends." Shiro brushed his hand through his tuft of white hair, pulling it from his forehead for it to land in between his eyes again. Keith couldn’t help but stare at the simple action.

 

Keith snorted at the statement. "Someone's pretty negative about our odds. But yeah, I can call someone." He pulled out his phone, trying to think of the person least likely to laugh at their situation. Then recalling something, Keith dropped the phone in his hand down to his side, the messaging app left open on the screen.

 

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something first...if you don't mind." The phone was now being twirled in between both of his hands; then he shoved it into his jacket pocket after realizing how nervous he probably looked.

 

Shiro stood a distance away, quietly waiting for Keith to continue. Now he might as well be wringing his fingers with how undone his nerves were at that moment. Keith rose from the bench with restless movement and planted himself close to the exit back into the maze -- just in case things didn’t go as planned and he needed a getaway.

 

_‘I wonder if I should’ve done this while I was drunk.’_

 

As soon as Keith had the thought he scolded himself for even considering it. If he wasn’t sober then Shiro might’ve taken it as more drunken ramblings, and the confession would be forever lost in confusion.

 

The wind picked up slightly, blowing his jacket and hair away from Keith’s face. Shiro must’ve stood up after him, for he was standing only a few feet away. The look on his face only said there was a question bubbling underneath the surface, but Keith silently apologized that it was going to have to wait.

 

“I...I know we’ve only known each other for a few months.” Keith paused, the words bunching in his throat. It took all of his willpower not to just throw them up with too much fervor. “And at the wedding bar no less,” he couldn’t help but slightly laugh at the fact.

 

“But you’re one of the few people I’ve really enjoyed being with lately.” Keith could feel his throat swell with potential tears, as embarrassing as it may be. “And I wanted to know...if you felt the same way…” Keith could feel his eyes darting everywhere else but Shiro’s face, not wanting to see how Shiro acknowledged his words.

 

“I mean, you don’t _have_ to feel the same way, but I guess it would be better for the both of us if we…” He’s not sure how to finish this, and at this point Keith was sure he was going to burst. “What I’m trying to ask- I mean I’m asking now -but would you be able to give it a try?”

 

The silence in his ears was roaring; he’s not sure even if Shiro spoke he would’ve heard the bartender’s reply. As if the sky was waiting for Keith to finish, it started to pour rain, like a water balloon bursting over their heads. The temperature had to have plunged several degrees, but it was absolute relief to let the a few tears fall from his eyes.

 

Until he felt a hand brush at his cheek, a second one joining soon after. Keith finally dragged his eyes up to see Shiro looking down at him, both of his thumbs brushing away the water threatening to fall into Keith’s eyes. The white tuft of hair stuck to his forehead, the occasional raindrop falling onto Shiro’s nose.

 

“Keith,” Shiro’s cracking voice drawing Keith to stare into his eyes again. If it wasn’t the rain trailing down Shiro’s face, Keith could swear the man was crying more than Keith was. “I thought you would never ask.”

 

Keith started moving first, drawing his arms from their resting position at his sides to slide over Shiro’s shoulders to wrap around the neck. Shiro dropping his hands to draw Keith tight around the waist, closing any space in between their bodies. Mouths moving against each other, the kiss mixed with their giggling.

 

Keith couldn’t help but think about his luck; the strong arms around his waist and the head leaning against his neck. Breathing into Shiro’s shoulder, he could smell the lingering fragrance of fresh soap mixed with the rain, only to nuzzle deeper.

 

It was his own dream come true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows* I hope that this was able to deliver. Fluff isn't my strong suit but it doesn't hurt for me to improve on it. I thought about doin a small epilogue of right after they kiss but I was already pretty late to get this posted so...uh...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (ALSO ending was slightly un-beta'd, please tell me if there's anything I missed, thank you!)


End file.
